


Yoho a Pirate's Life for me (English Translation)

by Geci



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones mysteriously awakens with an awfull headache, chained in a prison. It's seems to be only frequented by pirates, but he doesn't seem to want to wait to finish hanged, neither his strange mate next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoho a Pirate's Life for me (English Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yoho a Pirate's Life for me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363388) by [Geci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci). 



> **Title** : Yoho a Pirate Life for me - Crossover Pirates des Caraïbes/Once Upon a Time.
> 
>  **Chapter** : Quest for Ships - Alestorm - (all my titles are from songs).
> 
>  **Disclamer** : Characters and the world belong to Disney : Pirates of the caribbean and Once Upon a Time.
> 
>  **Parings** : Davy Jones (Captain Charming, Charming Hook, Captain Prince, as you want). 
> 
> **Note** : This fanfic is translated from french, so sorry for the english.

Killian open his eyes with difficulty. A severe headache took him and his temples drums frantically, taking him into a vise. Ther his a hole in his memories, but right now he have more concerne in regaining his senses after this sleep which seems to have been endless and somewhat forced. When he finally takes more or less aware of his surroundings, he notices that he’s quite away from the floor for someone who’s sleeping, that his wrists are burning and his arms are heavy, with no memory of drinking in excess, or drinking at all. In fact, he’s hanging by the wrists, foot still contact with the stone ground, the room is dark and a smell of humidity and musty is strongly present, and it doesn’t help with his headache. Killian tries to stand up before noticing that his wrists are constrained by chains fixed to the wall behind him. Then, he tries to focus on what surround him, a deep pain at the backof his head; he starts to regain a proper hearing. Chains noises and complaints can be heard. He starts to have a look around, confirming what he feared. But the worst wasn’t the chains or either the prison itself, but its frequentation. He only sees marines around him, bad form’s men, people like him, pirates. One particular chain noise gets his attention. An irregular back and forth, closer than the others. He glances at his mate in front of him. A strange pirate : longs crimped hair, bandana, multi colored fabric belts, outlined black eyes and leathers boots. Finally, he glances at Hook after a while, feeling observed, half surprised, with a strange reaction, as if he had twitch. He seemed to try to catch what looks like a bottle, as he was chain closer to the ground. He then addresses him, with a superior tone, seeming half drunk.

« A problem mate ? »

Killian looks at him curiously, then replies with a malicious smile.

« Certainly less than you I assume.

-Really ? Ya are chained and about to be hanged, I think I’ve less than you because I’m about to get that rum.

-I don’t think so. See, I don’t plan to stay here waiting to be hanged. »

The other shrugged.

«In that case, everything is good I suppose ! We don’t have any problem ! Well... if ya manage to free yourself. And pass the guards... unarmed. And with only one hand ! »

Killian slightly wince before retorting , as he was extracting from his chains by some unknown trick.

« Forget about the guards, and I’m perfectly fine with one hand, thanks. However I'm curious to know how you intend toget away.

-That’s simple. I’m the Captain Jack Sparrow ! »

Jack look triumphantly as if this announcement was going to make Killian react. This one stay focus o his escapes move as he was curiously observing Jack with some disinterest.

« Ya know who I am ?

-You just said it, but I don’t know how it would help.

-Of course it is ! Ya shall know if y 've heard of me! »

Killian free one of his wrists and us his free hand, han he still have, to free the second one, answering with style.

« I may have already heard your name. Now, sorry, I’m a busy man ! »

With those words, he catches the bottle of rum and raise to Jack’s health. This one, who wasn’t in mood, dropped Killian with a tripped, catches the rum in the air as he free himself with a trick that he certainly is the only one to know. Killian gets up and realizes that Jack is standing next to him, free. The last one rise the bottle of rum to Killian’s health.

«What about making a deal ? »

 

* * *

 

David had some troubles to wake up. He’s a bit dizzy, but he sooncomes back to his senses. He’s lying on a bed, probably in an inn. Outside noise looks like a deaf and dense buzzing. He rises, looking around. He seems to be alone and start to worry, wondering where he is and where is is family, hoping they are fine. He stands up and quickly prepares, seeing his stuff on a chair next to him. Someone knock on the door, he turns back, glancing at the door and lets out a real sigh of relief when he sees his daughter coming.

« Emma !

\- You're awake ? »

Emma seems to be fine and is quite relieved to see her dad awake but something seems wring, David can read it on her face and his begins to darken, seeing that something is wrong.

« Emma, is everything ok ? Something happened ? Henry is fine ? »

Emma pinched her lips before answering trying to be calm.

«Henry and mom are fine, Theyare next, but...

-But ?

-We don’t know where Hook is. »

David's concern starts to grow slightly. Not that he feels is particularly concerned by the plight pirate, although he’s what could be as close as a friend to him, David thinks that his daughter is particularly keen on him and that he shouldn’t have made any mistakes or that he betrayed them, which probably will break her heart.It is true that lately, he’s quite close to the captain, especially since Snow seems to be a bit cold with David for an unknown reason. Whatever, they have to find Killian back before something happened to him or he does something stupid. The Prince puts onhis jacket while moving with a firm step towards the exit.

« He must be there, so we must find him.

-Dad wait !»

Emma catches her father’s arm, stopping him in his tracks.

« We can’t go like that. We tryto find out, but we don’t have anything yet. We don’t have anything that belong to him, so we can’t use magic to find him. We'll get there, but first you have to recuperate, please. »

David stops and takes a more laid stature, knowing that his daughter is true. It would be useless to make searches in such a big town. David sighs and starts thinking, asking himself a very good question.

« Where are we ?

-Port-Royal.

-And…Wh-…. How did that happen ?

That’s a good question…

-What do you mean ?

-It seems like we... take some portal... We don’t really know... We just woke up there... Like That. Regina thinks it can be a curse or any spell... We don’t know neither who, how or why… »

David sighs andruns his handover his face. If anyone wants to hurt them and that they don’t find Killian, it’s means that he’s alone against an unknown enemy in an unknown place. Hoping that there is still nothing bad happened to him, and that he had nothing to do with that. David runs his hand in the back of his daughter trying to look reassuringly.

« We’re gonna find him !

-I hope…

-He’s a survivor. He’s ok. »

Emma smiled more reassured. In reality, she is more relaxed to know her father determined and calm, because she was afraid that he would panic seeing the circumstances. Circumstances that only she, Henry and Regina seem noticing. Even if her mother reaction show that she may know something too. Actually, David seems to be the only one who doesn’t, even if he’s the first concerned.

Father and daughter leave the small roomto reach theheartof the inn and the rest of the family. All look David who seems calm. Regina sighs lasciviously, David is really someone slow on the uptake, especially since it does not seem to grasp all the subtleties of the situation. Snow spokewith some hesitation.

« Charming... are you ok ?

-Snow ! »

David seems to be happy to see everyone alive, and heads to Snow about to take her in his arms,but this one stops him with a discreet gesture, a simple withdrawal movement and a sorry look before continuing.

« Are you ok ? »

Charming takes a surprised and worried look before responding.

« Yes, I think so. Is there any problem ? Why do you have such faces ? »

Regina shortens the conversation which she finds boring and make them waste time.

« We were just thinking that the fate of the captain in distress will worry you more than that actually. But at last news I'm afraid he have real problems… Hoping that he doesn’t.

-Real problems ? »

David takes a concerned look while Regina gives him a flyer which David starts to read, his face darkening. Emma, who doesn’t know yet, starts to read over his father’s shoulder and takes it away from his hands with a face that really tries to keep it’s calm. David stays in shock for a few seconds while Emma starts to speak.

« It’s bad…

-It’s what I try to explain to your father… »

Regina seems to be running out of sarcasm, but not really worried or stressed, at least, not in appearance. David finally comes back from his daydream.

« We have to find Killian. We can’t leave him !

-I actually expected more that kind of reaction from you. You even know that it will probably be all the guards of this island to watch this execution ? If you don’t even know, pirates are their first threat, and for good reason, we are in the middle ofthe ocean! So, I image that I can’t convince you that it’s crazy anyway.»

David takes the flyer back and check something.

« It’s tomorow afternoon, on a nearby island... We need a ship !

-No one will not want to lend you a ship, especially to save a pirate. Besides it would be better if no one seen us with him, if you know what I mean. I won’t risk Henry’s life for a suicide mission.

-Operation Jellyfish?

-What ? »

Regina takes a surprised and worried look to Henry’s reaction who speak for the first time. As if she’s gonna let him take part in such an excursion.

« We’re calling this operation : the operation jellyfish.

-No Henry. You stay here. Regina will take care of you.

-We can’t separate, it’s too dangerous. Do you know where we are ? It’s like in Pirates of the Caribbean ! »

Emma, David, Snow and Regina look at each other and after a few minutes all nod and Regina resumes.

« Ok Henry, but you stay with me and we try to stay away.

-And... what are we going to do when we found him ? »

Snow seems a little skeptical with this poor plan, certainly some form of jealousy.

« I suppose that we only way to exit is to go away aboard a ship, waiting I find a way…. Unless you count on Rumpelstiltskin and his son to help… Not that Neal won’t come to save Henry…

-We will see. We have to find a ship now. »

David seems more than determined, they have to find Hook, no matter what, they are not going to see him hanging to a gallows, and waiting for help with the time they have would be giving up on Killian. But it was with great surprise that a voice is heard, as low as theirs, someone interfering in their conversation.

« Do you need a ship ? »

 

* * *

 

 

Killian observe that Jack from top to bottom with a puzzled look. This man try to catch his bottle since time and he suddenly stand up, free, with his bottle. After a few minutes of thinking, Killian answers him, crossing impatiently his arms. He doesn’t have time, he has to find someone.

« What kind of deal ? »

Jack drink a split of rum, seeming elsewhere, while Killian was observed him curiously.The captain Sparrow turns to him to explain him his plans with a junkie look that would make anybody doubts.

« See, if we manage to get out of there, we'll need a ship. The one I’m planning to commandeer need to be at least two. So, I was thinking that we could ally.

-And what for me ? I can personnaly go out of there alone, so now, if youexcuse me, I’m looking for someone.

-Oh ! You’re looking for someone ? And do ya know where he is? »

Killian pause. Touché. He doesn’t know a lot of things actually, he just woke up without any memory. Jack seems to have noticed and resumes.

« So I continue. We go out of there aboard a ship borrowed from the guard. Next, ya helps me to find my ship and then, I’ll help ya to find your someone ? »

Killian seems doubtful. A pirate can’t be trust, it is quite well placed to know that.

« And how will you help me to find the on I’m looking for ?

\- Simple, I have something, an object, that can help ya to find him. By the way, Do ya really have the choice Sir… ?

-Captain Hook.

-"Captain"… Hook. Fine. »

Jack seems skeptical on his title, but tries a new bluff to get out of there. Anyway, it’s not like if his mate really had the choice if he want to get out alive.

Killian remains thoughtful a few moments, the screams of prisoners begging to let them go covering the silence he finally decided, almost reluctantly, already knowing it was a bad idea.

« You give me you words ? I hope you are a man of honor.

-I give it to ya. But I’m a pirate mate, not a man of honor ! Let’s go my friend !»

Jack then head stowards the exit, Killian behind him, but the warning shouts quickly alert of their escape which doesn’t seem to be unnoticed by the guards that are already after them. Jack has a look backward and freezes with a surprised look and runs back.

« Oho… My plan… RUN ! »

Killian already seems to blame himself for agreeing to follow such character, but hearing the step noises, he decides not to think and following him in the more or less narrow and dark corridors dungeons, locating with the torches lights and step noise to choose their way, advancing half groping, hoping to head to a safe exit. This chase for survival and freedom is far from a foregone conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
